EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: [FIC GRUPAL EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SOYEFIMERA]No había duda, estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!
1. El primer mes por Claudia Gazziero

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANALÚ (SOYEFIMERA).**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GRUPO SÓLO DEBES AGREGAR A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO A FACEBOOK (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE.**

**¡ESTAREMOS ENCANTADAS DE CONOCER MÁS GENTE!**

**¡ANALÚ, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES!**

* * *

No había duda. Estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: Gazziero Gumi**

**Claudia Gazziero. Primer mes. "La Noticia".**

No había duda. Estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

Quiso salir corriendo de la cabaña y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero luego recordó que Inuyasha había salido de la aldea junto con Miroku, y no volvería hasta la noche.

Obviamente, Kagome era una inexperta en esas materias, de hecho había asistido poco o nada a sus clases de biología y no recordaba nada sobre los cuidados durante el embarazo. Maldijo a Inuyasha por haber sido el causante de sus inasistencias a la escuela, ¡y aún más por haberla embarazado!

Quizás, ya estaba comenzando a ser víctima de los famosos cambios de humor que acompañaban al embarazo, ya que primero se sintió feliz, pero luego, no pudo evitar molestarse con Inuyasha.

¡Claro! Él la había tomado cada noche sin preocuparse mucho por las consecuencias! Y ella sólo tenía dieciocho años… Probablemente, las chicas en su época recién entraban a la Universidad y comenzaban su vida.

Bueno, tampoco era como si era el final de su vida, pero era diferente. Muy diferente a como siempre lo había imaginado. Aunque de pequeña, no tenía cómo imaginar que un viaje en el tiempo cambiaría su corazón y acabaría quinientos años en el pasado junto a un hombre mitad bestia al que amaba mucho más que a su época, su familia y todo lo que el futuro significaba.

Suspiró resignada. Aunque pensara en los pormenores una y otra vez, la verdad era que estaba feliz. Iba a darle un hijo a Inuyasha, un bebé que junto a ella, no permitiría jamás que él volviera a sentirse solo jamás.

—Anciana Kaede, creo que saldré a tomar aire un momento… —Murmuró con la voz apenas audible y aún pasmada.

—Está bien, hija… No pienses demasiado, un bebé siempre es una alegría para sus padres. Inuyasha estará feliz. —La animó la sacerdotisa reteniendo una lágrima. Kagome estaba cumpliendo todos los sueños de su difunta hermana. Sintió lástima por ella, y su truncada suerte, pero también se sentía bien por Kagome. Después de todo, ella era su reencarnación, y una chica muy noble que merecía la felicidad de ser madre.

Como no había nadie en la aldea, y necesitaba imperantemente gritar y contar a todo el mundo la buena nueva, corrió hasta la cabaña de Sango y entró en ella sin detenerse a anunciar su llegada.

—¡Sango, Sango! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estoy embarazada! —Vociferó sin control adentro.

—¡Kagome, despertaste a las niñas! Están durmiendo su siesta de… ¿Qué? —No se había percatado al instante hasta que puso real atención a las palabras de la azabache—. ¿¡Estás embarazada!? ¿Cómo?

Kagome rió. ¡Era obvio cómo! —Bueno, Inuyasha y yo… —Se sonrojó.

Sango estalló en carcajadas y una lágrima alegre calló por su mejilla. —¡Eso ya lo sé, cuéntame cómo lo supiste!

—La anciana Kaede lo confirmó hoy. Lo sospechaba desde hace unas semanas, pero… ¡Ahora está confirmado!

Sango se abalanzó sobre su amiga. No podía negarlo, ¡estaba feliz! Al fin su amiga y el malhumorado _hanyou_ se convertirían en una verdadera familia.

—¡Tenemos que celebrar! Hay que preparar una cena para cuando lleguen los muchachos! ¿Cómo se lo dirás? Tiene que ser emocionante… ¿has pensado algo? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Inuyasha? ¡Oh Dios, estoy tan emocionada! Estoy segura de que saltará de alegría. Ya no podrás andar saltando por los árboles sobre su espalda, Kagome. ¿Oíste? No te dejaré, tampoco puedes andar de pueblo en pueblo curando a las personas, puedes contagiarte cualquier enfermedad. También debes preparar las cosas para el bebe. Creo que tengo una que otra cosa que te servirá de los niños. ¡Cielos, es tan inesperado! Pensé que y tú e Inuyasha… ya sabes. Él es un poco tímido, creí que le tomaría más tiempo dar el primer paso. ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo? ¿Fue bueno contigo? ¡Porque si fue brusco jamás se lo perdonaré!

Kagome observaba a Sango con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible que tantas cosas vinieran a su mente? Quizás, era porque ella aún no lo asimilaba. —Él fue bueno, Sango… —Sonrió tímidamente—. Creo que en verdad me ama.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No sabes cuánto sufrió cuando no estuviste…

Kagome lo sabía, pero por más que lo escuchara, le gustaba escucharlo de nuevo. Él la amaba, había sufrido por ella, la había esperado. No se había marchado y tampoco había caído. Su Inuyasha había sido fuerte todos esos años, con la esperanza de ella.

Sonrió.

En la noche, cuando los muchachos llegaron, Sango le aconsejó darle la noticia a solas. Saludó a Miroku con una mirada cómplice y Miroku comprendió de inmediato que ella quería tiempo a solas con Inuyasha. Después de todo, su mente no era muy inocente que digamos.

—Inuyasha… —Se acercó tímidamente a él. Tomó su mano y se encaminó hasta el lago—. ¿Sabes por qué te traje hasta aquí?

Él la observó profundamente. No sabía, pero lo sospechaba. —No estoy seguro…

Kagome tomó sus mano y la llevó hasta su bajo vientre. Miró sus pupilas dilatas y con una sonrisa le mostró todos sus dientes—. Tengo a tu hijo dentro de mí.

Inuyasha quedó pasmado. Sabía que aquello podía suceder, y lo estaba esperando fervientemente, pero nunca había pensado en lo que sucedería cuando de verdad llegara, ni en cómo reaccionaría. Era nuevo para él, al igual que lo había sido su primera vez y su primer beso con Kagome.

—¿Estás segura? —Musitó asustado.

—¿Estás dudando de mí? ¿Quieres sentarte? —Rió Kagome con una carcajada—. ¡Estoy embarazada! Tengo un mes…

De repente, se encontró en los brazos de Inuyasha y girando por la verde ladera. Sintió la calidez de Inuyasha, su cuerpo y su olor. Quería a ese hombre _tanto tanto _que quería darle aquel hijo y más.

No había duda, ella era la mujer de Inuyasha, y la madre de sus hijos.

El resto de las dudas, se habían ido con aquel abrazo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Y? Les gustó? Esperamos que lo hayan difrutado y estén atentos a los siguientes meses! Cada mes será narrado por una autora diferente! No se lo pueden perder.**

**¿Reviews? **

**Muchos saludos a todas!**

* * *

02/01/2014


	2. El Segundo Mes por Luisee

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANALÚ (SOYEFIMERA).**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GRUPO SÓLO DEBES AGREGAR A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO A FACEBOOK (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE).**

**¡ESTAREMOS ENCANTADAS DE CONOCER MÁS GENTE!**

**¡ANALÚ, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES!**

* * *

No había duda, estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo 2: El Segundo Mes por Luisee**

En la cabaña había silencio, el Hanyou había hecho un comentario que había provocado un fruncimiento en el entrecejo de Kagome, ni recordaba cuáles habían sido sus palabras pero ver como las finas cejas se movían sobre aquellos ojos brillantes, ese sencillo gesto sinceramente le asustó.

—No de nuevo, no, por favor.

Inuyasha suspiró sonoramente al ver que la joven sacerdotisa se calmaba y seguía quieta, con los labios cerrados.

Amaba a Kagome, y ahora que ella le daría un hijo, ese amor enorme se había hecho gigantesco, y cada instante tomaba más fuerza si es que eso era posible. Las impresiones e ilusiones en la mente de Inuyasha eran cada día más grandes, porque Kagome cambiaba cada día más, su cuerpo aún era esbelto pues tan sólo tenía dos meses recién cumplidos pero… su actitud cambiaba a cada rato, y eso era un problema, pero no para la chica…

—¡Siéntate!

Esos problemas los sufría él. Porque ahora debía cuidar cada palabra que salía de sus labios, de otra forma acaba enterrado en el piso. Lo peor del caso es que la muchacha siempre había sido cruel y atacaba de sorpresa. Ver que los síntomas del embarazo eran cada vez más notorios lo emocionaba tanto como lo horrorizaba.

Se emocionaba porque verla tan distinta lo hacía comprobar que su hijo estaba ahí, haciéndose notar desde dentro de su madre, eso lograba que un sentimiento de felicidad inexplicable se alojara en su corazón de manera casi irreal, Inuyasha realmente estaba feliz. Pero Kagome parecía sentir todo lo contrario y eso era el punto donde la emoción se volvía horror.

— ¡¿Y ahora que dije?!—gritó con un poco de desesperación.

Él nunca fue un hombre paciente y tener que aguantar los cambios hormonales de Kagome durante tanto tiempo no era precisamente placentero. Se esforzaba, pero le era difícil y sabía controlarse hasta cierto punto. Sólo hasta cierto punto.

—¿Est-Estás m-molesto con-conmigo? —el labio inferior de Kagome tembló causando remordimiento en Inuyasha.

Ese remordimiento creció al ver como algunas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la muchacha y los hipidos se escapaban de su boca, uno tras otro como una cadena de culpa sin fin. Durante el tiempo que Kagome llevaba con los conocidos achaques, incluso antes de que supieran que estaba esperando el llanto había estado muy presente en sus vidas. Simple, él no podía con eso, jamás toleró ver a una mujer llorar, menos a SU mujer.

El primer mes de embarazo, justo cuando su enteraron de la gran noticia, ella se la había pasado vomitando cada mañana, a veces no podía ver comida sin correr detrás de un arbusto para devolverlo lo poco que tenía en el estómago, también se la pasaba quejándose de dolores aquí y allá, pero su humor era el de siempre, nada raro, pero como a la sexta semana Kagome había empezado a ser muy sensible, se enojaba, lloraba, gritaba y reía… A veces él pensaba que estaba loca en vez de embarazada.

—Cl-Claro que no estoy molesto, tonta —le acarició la mejilla de forma cariñosa tratando de limpiar el agua salada que resbalaba por la blanca piel mientras su voz salía de sus labios con calma y cuidado, no quería hacer o decir algo estúpido de nuevo.

—¿De verdad?—los labios rosados de Kagome curvaron en un sonrisa tierna.

Fue cuando Inuyasha sintió ternura como pocas veces había sentido en su vida, tan sólo asintió mientras se acercaba a besar con dulzura los labios de la madre de su futuro hijo. Era de noche, estaba pasando un hermoso momento con la mujer que amaba, un instante de tranquilidad y sin peleas. Inuyasha dejó de pensar con la cabeza para pensar con… otras partes de su cuerpo. Sólo quería besar a Kagome, sentirla, porque lo necesitaba.

—Inuyasha —suspiró Kagome cuando, sintió como él la tomaba en brazos y se sentaba en el piso de la pequeña cabaña, el beso se hacía más apasionado.

Y Kagome no sabía si regañar al Hanyou o sólo disfrutar el momento. En realidad ¿Cuántas veces él era tan tierno y dócil? Tenía que aprovechar.

La mujer sólo pudo apreciar aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, eran cálidos y cómodos, tanto que Kagome pensó encontrarse en una nube, sintió la brisa de la noche arrullarla junto a la voz trémula del Hanyou. Se sintió tan bien, en paz… relajada.

—Kagome, yo… yo quiera… —las mejillas masculinas se sonrojaron por lo que quería decir, pero él especulaba que había que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que ella empezara a _crecer_, pronto Kagome estaría indispuesta para… demostrarse su amor físicamente—. Yo sólo quería… quiero estar contigo —murmuró con vergüenza esperando que ella entendiera el mensaje y no lo golpeará—, quizá tú no quieras y eso está bien, y no, Kagome, no voy a enojarme, porque eres lo más importante para mí, no… ya no podría enojarme contigo jamás, po-porque te amo…

Miró su rostro, esperando ver a Kagome feliz por sus palabras, ya que para él era difícil decir cosas vergonzosas como esa, pero por Kagome valía la pena hacer cualquier esfuerzo.

Pero…

Pero sólo escuchó como respuesta una respiración lenta y tranquila, ella estaba dormida.

— ¿Ka…? ¿Kago…me?

Pero la sacerdotisa sólo se acurrucó más contra su pecho. Él suspiró y se resignó, abrazando a la chica entre sus brazos.

¡Y pensar que esa situación no era la peor que tendrían que pasar!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿y? ¿Qué tal? Les está gustando? A medida que pasen los meses se irá poniendo cada vez mejor. Muchas gracias por atreverte a leer nuestras locuras grupales. Es muy entretenido hacerlas, esperamos que sea igual de entretenido leerlas.

Un abrazo! Esperamos sus Reviews!

* * *

03/01/2013


	3. El Tercer Mes por Bruxi

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANALÚ (SOYEFIMERA).**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GRUPO SÓLO DEBES AGREGAR A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO A FACEBOOK (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE.**

**¡ESTAREMOS ENCANTADAS DE CONOCER MÁS GENTE!**

**¡ANALÚ, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES!**

* * *

No había duda. Estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: Gazziero Gumi**

**Capítulo 3: El Tercer Mes por Bruxi**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y salió rauda de la cabaña. Se inclinó sobre unos arbustos y vomitó toda la cena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, InuYasha ya estaba tras ella, recogiéndole el pelo hacia atrás. Detestaba verla vomitar y tan enferma como parecía últimamente—. Kagome… —empezó, con tono preocupado.

—Estoy bi… —Una nueva arcada la obligó a interrumpirse.

—¡Llevas así una semana entera! —exclamó él—. Deberías ir a junto de la vieja.

—InuYasha, esto es normal. No te preocupes tanto.

—¡¿Normal?! ¡Apenas puedes probar bocado y cualquier olor hace que te marees!

—Mi cuerpo está cambiando para acoger al bebé a medida que vaya creciendo—dijo, acariciándose el vientre con ternura—. Es normal. —InuYasha gruñó y desvió la vista a un lado, nada convencido. Había hablado con Miroku sobre el tema, no en vano Sango había pasado dos embarazos, y le había dicho que estas cosas iban a suceder. Aún así, estaba asustado; claro que nunca lo admitiría—. Volvamos dentro. —Él asintió y la tomó en brazos. Kagome soltó una risita. Ah, su protector marido, como lo amaba. Prácticamente no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Se acomodó en el futón, contra el cálido cuerpo masculino, y cerró los ojos, quedando dormida al instante.

Durmió de un tirón después de la última vomitona, y despertó cuando el sol ya estaba bastante alto. InuYasha no estaba pero no se preocupó, seguramente había ido con Miroku a alguna parte. Se incorporó con un bostezo y se estiró, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces lo notó, o más bien _los_ notó. Bajó los ojos, examinando aquella parte de la anatomía femenina que toda mujer poseía. A simple vista, todo parecía normal; se movió ligeramente, y volvió a notarlo: un pequeño dolor. Se abrió un poco la yukata que usaba para dormir y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que sus pechos habían crecido _bastante_.

Incrédula, pinchó uno con el dedo índice y este se resintió. ¡Oh, no! ¡No podía salir así! No tenía sujetadores en el Sengoku, mucho menos sujetadores premamá ¿qué iba a hacer? ¡En cuanto comenzara a andar todos la mirarían! Y tampoco podía vendarlos, como hacía a veces, estaba segura de que le dolerían el triple de lo que la molestaban ahora.

Entonces, pensó en InuYasha. ¿Y si no le gustaban? ¿Y si por culpa de tener los pechos grandes dejaba de gustarle? Nunca habían hablado del ideal de mujer japonesa medieval, pero a lo mejor a él le gustaban las chicas con poco pecho.

Negó con la cabeza—. No seas absurda, Kagome—se dijo—, a los hombres cuanto más grandes, mejor. Recuerda el dicho: "tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas". —Se sonrojó por el pensamiento pero se sintió mejor.

Aunque no saldría de la cabaña en todo el día. Y nadie le reprocharía nada por estar en estado. Sería su propia baja por maternidad. Ya hablaría con la abuela Kaede y con Sango, a ver qué soluciones le daban.

InuYaha apareció a la hora de comer. Entró cargando con varios pescados y un par de conejos. Kagome hizo una mueca al sentir el olor de los animales muertos, pero se obligó a no mantenerse en pie. Bastante preocupado estaba ya su marido—. ¡Bienvenido!—Se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que él correspondió—. ¡He dormido genial!

—No hace falta que lo jures—gruñó él. Después de la escenita de la noche anterior, Kagome no se había movido en toda la noche. Ni siquiera lo despertó con mimos y dispuesta a darle los buenos días como a él más le gustaba. Llevaba unos días que no hacía el amor con su mujer y estaba empezando a irritarse.

Cuando Kagome se alejó para preparar la comida, InuYasha se fijó en que su cuerpo estaba… distinto. La observó moverse de un lado a otro y la inspeccionó minuciosamente. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta—. Kagome… —llamó, en tono inseguro.

—¿Si?—Se volvió ella, sonriente. InuYasha tragó saliva, mirando para _esa_ parte del cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Tú… es decir… estás… ¿Te han crecido los pechos? —Sí, la sutileza no era el punto fuerte del _hanyô_.

La cabaña quedó en silencio unos instantes. Luego, los ojos de Kagome se opacaron—. Sí… ¿por qué? ¿No te gustan? ¡No te gustan! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora no querrás hacer el amor conmigo!—Y las lágrimas aparecieron. InuYasha se aterró e irritó a partes iguales. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan boba esa chiquilla?!

—¡No es eso! ¡Claro que me gustan!—Enrojeció al haber gritado semejante cosa delante de Kagome, pero pareció que aquello la calmó, porque las lágrimas cesaron y sus ojos brillaron. Cambios de humor. Iban a matarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad te gustan?—Avergonzado como nunca antes en su vida, asintió—. Entonces… —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como su mujer le cogía una de sus manos y la posaba en una de dichas curvaturas redondas y blanditas—. ¿Me lo demuestras?—Parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Ahora?—Los orbes chocolates volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿No quieres? ¡Entonces no te gustan! ¡Me has mentido!—Se sobresaltó al verla estallar en llanto de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Para!—Y sin esperar respuesta, la estrechó contra él y la besó. ¡Oh, Kami! ¡Como había extrañado besarla de esa forma! Se enardeció al ver la pasión con la que ella le correspondía. Con un gruñido, le abrió el kosode y rodeó uno de sus pechos, para luego apretar el pezón entre el índice y el pulgar. Pero el alarido que pegó Kagome lo hizo separarse de ella, asustado—. ¿Ka-Kagome?

—¡Bruto, animal! ¡¿No ves que los tengo sensibles?!—¿Y él que sabía? Se enfadó, harto ya de los cambios continuos que sufría su esposa.

—¡Habérmelo dicho y hubiera ido con más cuidado! ¡Y sino, no haberme provocado, mujer!

—¿Qué-has-dicho?—Oh-Oh. Mal asunto. Y tres… dos… uno… —. ¡SIÉNTATE!—InuYasha se fue contra el suelo—. ¡Insensible! ¡Siéntate! ¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate! ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Siéntate! ¡Es tu hijo el que llevo en mi vientre! ¡Siéntate! ¡Deberías tratarme mejor! ¡Siéntate!—El agujero que se había abierto en el suelo de la cabaña era de tamaño considerable.

Kagome salió llorando a moco tendido de su hogar, en busca de Sango para que su amiga le diera el consuelo que se merecía y de paso ambas hablarían sobre lo imbéciles que eran los hombres.

InuYasha se limitó a gruñir, todavía pegado al suelo.

Jamás volvería a hacerle un cachorro a Kagome. Antes prefería enfrentarse a mil Narakus que a otra Kagome embarazada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como siempre, Bruxi se ha lucido con sus escritos. ¿No es así? ¡Esperamos sus opiniones! Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

02/01/1014


	4. El Cuarto Mes por Akari Yumei

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANALÚ (SOYEFIMERA).**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GRUPO SÓLO DEBES AGREGAR A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO A FACEBOOK (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE.**

**¡ESTAREMOS ENCANTADAS DE CONOCER MÁS GENTE!**

**¡ANALÚ, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES!**

* * *

No había duda. Estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: GazzieroGumi**

**Capítulo 4: El cuarto Mes por AkariYumei**

Y pasan las semanas, ya van quince semanas y a Kagome ya se le nota una curva en su vientre, no exagerada pero ya se notaba su estado físico.

Ese día despertó sintiéndose espectacular. Sus emociones más acarameladas estaban a flor de piel. Se sentía hermosa, amable, tranquila y femenina, algo raro ya que no tenía el ego tan inflado peeeero, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una embarazada?

En fin, tan feliz se sentía y con salud inigualable que decidió preparar el desayuno.

Algo delicioso que llegó a percibirse en la habitación que compartía con su marido. Ese delicioso aroma lo despertó amablemente. Entonces entró InuYasha a la cocina con curiosisdad.

—¿Ka-gome? ¿Es-Estás cocinando?

Preguntó, es decir, esta era como la tercera vez que la sensibilidad de su nariz se quedaba en el olvido.

—¿Sí, cariño? ¿Quieres comer ya? Está delicioso —decía sonriendo, sirviéndole en la mesa.

_Tú no eres mi esposa, ¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿Por qué esta tipa pretende ser mi esposa? Kagome, regresa… _Eran los lamentos internos del hanyou. Con temerosidad asintió, entonces ella emitió una leve risa e hizo un ademán para que se sentara a comer.

—Anda —dijo ella sentándose frente a él— Pruébalo, Inu.

—Está…Está bien…Kagome…

Ella sonrió y él probó, desconfiado hasta que…

— ¡Está delicioso!

Y no hubo vuelta atrás. Empezó a comer sin parar.

—Me alegro que te gustara, cariño —respondió ella, levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero no lo logró, en vez de eso se tropezó tontamente y casi cae, suerte que su esposo la detuvo a medio camino, asustado preguntó si se encontraba bien.

—No te preocupes, sólo tropecé, estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí ¿No confías en mi palabra?

— ¡No! Digo, ¡Sí! Sí confío en tu palabra, s-sólo que quería estar seguro…eso es todo —respondió con miedo, esperando no provocar enojo en ella.

Y acertó, ella le besó tiernamente y se levantó. Sí, hoy tampoco era normal. Ella se estiró un poco y suspiró mirando hacia la ventana. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de tranquilidad y alegría. Se giró a Inuyasha, diciendo: —¿Qué tal si salimos un rato a caminar? A una vereda o algo así ¿Qué te parece?

—Claro, me parece genial.

Más que tranquilo, asustado se encontraba el muchacho. Pero prefería eso mil veces a que ella estuviera enojándose por todo.

Entonces se prepararon y salieron de su hogar. Kagome tropezó de nuevo al bajar el pequeño desnivel de la entrada. Siendo atrapada nuevamente por su esposo.

Un día pacífico, él se pudo relajar más debido a que Kagome no estaba con un humor tan fluctuante y además le sentaba bien estar demasiado feliz de vez en cuando. Claro, algo estaba mal con ella, se tropezaba de forma torpe.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se sentaron a la orilla de un riachuelo. Ambos disfrutándose mutuamente y amándose. Porque estaban felices de ser padres, algo preocupados aún ya que no sabían si lo harían bien, pero saben que nadie nace aprendido.

InuYasha preguntó a qué se debía tantos tropezones, si se sentía bien o si estaba mareada. La respuesta, sensible y con algo de confusión, de ella fue: —No lo sé, ¿Acaso te molesta? ¿S-Soy muy torpe? Es que hoy me sentía bien y..y…—y de nuevo los pucheros.

— ¡No! N-no es eso, no eres torpe, sólo que me preocupa que te tropieces a cada rato.

— ¿De verdad no te molesta? —ella sonrió levemente.

—Sí, dig—

— ¡Lo sabía! —retornaron los ojos empañados— Soy muy torpe y yo que sólo quería estar contigo y…

—No, no llores, no llores por favor, quería decir que no me molesta que te tropieces, sólo que no quiero que algo te pase por causa de eso, Kagome, no llores.

—Está bien, gracias —sonrió y se abalanzó torpemente a abrazarlo.

El hanyou suspiró aliviado, sonrió internamente, claro que confundido, ese cambio fue algo fuerte pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Aceptarlo.

Y es que ninguno de los dos sabía que el embarazo, aparte de sus lindos cambios de humor y autoestima, venía con cierta torpeza al caminar.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Pobre Inu... Creo que aún deberá aguantar un poco más a Kagome. :)

¿Qué tal Estuvo? Akari Yumei se esforzó mucho en este capítulo y le salió de maravilla. :)

Gracias por leer!

* * *

03/01/2014


	5. El Quinto Mes por DaniCaro10

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANALÚ (SOYEFIMERA).**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GRUPO SÓLO DEBES AGREGAR A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO A FACEBOOK (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE.**

**¡ESTAREMOS ENCANTADAS DE CONOCER MÁS GENTE!**

**¡ANALÚ, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES!**

* * *

No había duda. Estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: GazzieroGumi**

**Capitulo 5: Quinto mes por DaniCaro10**

Kagome tarareaba una canción mientras cortaba algunas plantas para llevárselas a la anciana Kaede, no la dejaban viajar ni curar enfermos pero estaba decidida a ayudar con algo. Inuyasha estaba sentado en una piedra mientras la observaba, estos cinco meses habían sido una verdadera pesadilla, primero los malestares de Kagome, los cambios en su cuerpo, por ultimo estaban los cambios de humor eran lo que más lo volvía loco en un minuto estaba contenta y al otro no.

—Inuyasha, ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

El Hanyou suspiro y se levanto de la roca hasta donde lo esperaba su mujer, con micho cuidado la ayudo a levantarse y le quito la cesta donde llevaba las plantas,

—Puedo llevar eso ¿Sabes?

—Yo estoy aquí, así que no es necesario.

Kagome Inflo los cachetes a modo de protesta pero su esposo la ignoro, la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar

—No sé porque te ofreces a buscar estas hierbas si después no te puedes parar

— ¿Me estas llamado Gorda?—pregunto alzando una ceja

—N-no Claro que no… es solo que…

— ¿Solo qué?

—podrías quedarte en casa y descansar es mejor para ti y para el cachorro.

Kagome le arrebato la cesta y salió caminando hacia la aldea, Inuyasha la siguió resignado ella se había molestado de nuevo.

Despues de que la anciana Kaede le agradeciera por la hierbas ambos se fueron hasta su cabaña, Kagome estaba distraída pensando en su bebe y no prestaba mucha atención a la comida, Inuyasha había ido a recoger más leña y en cuanto llego Kagome le sirvió la cena con una dulce sonrisa. Ya estaba de buen humor otra vez.

—Toma cielo.

—Gracias.

Inuyasha comenzó a comer pero al tercer bocado escupió toda la comida.

—Esto esta salado.

Al segundo se había arrepentido de eso, volteo a su lado con cuidado para ver a Kagome con sus ojos chocolates abiertos y roja del coraje.

— ¡Siéntate!— El collar se hundió en el suelo llevando al Hanyou con el— Eres un mal agradecido, ¡siéntate!—Volvió a exclamar en cuanto el se levantaba— de paso de que te hago la comida Criticas ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!— dio un hondo suspiro y salió de la cabaña.

Después de unos momento el Hanyou pudo levantarse, esos siéntate iban a acabar con él, solo pedía llegar vivo al nacimiento de su cachorro. Salió de la cabaña en busca de su esposa, la encontró en la cabaña de sango jugando con los niños y ya estaba de buen humor otra vez.

Era media noche cuando Kagome se despertó con ganas de comer Frutas, se movió y comenzó a zarandear el hombro de Inuyasha para despertarlo.

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha!—Grito

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto adormilado

— ¿Puedes traerme unas Frutas?

— ¿A esta hora? ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

— ¡No! Tengo ganas de comer frutas, eres un insensible. Llevo a tu hijo y no puedes traerme unas simples frutas ¡Nos quieres Matar del hambre!— decía Kagome al borde del llanto

—Está bien, no llores te traeré frutas— respondió exasperado

—Gracias

Kagome esbozo una adorable sonrisa dejando a Inuyasha aturdido ¿Cómo podía cambiar de humor tan rápido? El hanyou se levanto y salió de la cabaña para buscarle el antojo a su mujer, tomo unas mazanas de un árbol a unos metros de allí, luego busco unas peras y una piña, por ultimo arranco un racimo de uvas, con esto bastaría. Después de tomar todas las frutas se fue de regreso a su cabaña.

—Kagome aquí tienes las frutas.

No recibió respuesta así que se acerco a ella y la encontró profundamente dormida, suspiro y dejo las frutas a un lado, definitivamente ese embarazo iba a acabar con él. Se quedo un momento observando a su mujer, No importaba lo que tendría que pasar lo pasaría con gusto por ella y por su pequeño cachorro porque cuando el llegara todo abría valido la pena.

Se acostó a su lado y respiro el aroma de Kagome, el aroma que mas amaba en el mundo. Se acomodo y durmió con una sonrisa pensando en el cachorro que venía en camino.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y? Esperamos que nos dejen un Review a cada una, eh? Esta es la primera participación en el fandom de DaniCaro10, asi que Bienvenida!**

* * *

03/01/2014


	6. El Sexto Mes por Melanny

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANALÚ (SOYEFIMERA).**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GRUPO SÓLO DEBES AGREGAR A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO A FACEBOOK (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE.**

**¡ESTAREMOS ENCANTADAS DE CONOCER MÁS GENTE!**

**¡ANALÚ, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES!**

* * *

No había duda. Estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: GazzieroGumi**

**CAPÍTULO 6: El sexto mes de embarazo por Melanny**

Kagome se encontraba ya en su sexto mes de embarazo. Ella estaba muy feliz, todo iba a la perfección, las náuseas y los vómitos cesaron, a partir de ahora su barriga comenzaría a aumentar mucho más de volumen y para ello debía mantener una buena alimentación, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho la anciana la última vez que la visitó.

Kagome tomó muy enserio lo que le había dicho la anciana, tenía miedo de que su hijo naciera desnutrido o alguna cosa por el estilo, así que le pedía a Inuyasha que le mime en todo lo que ella pidiese, y él, como buena pareja, aceptaba, todo por el bienestar de su hijo.

Un día, a media noche, Kagome se despertó con antojos de comer algo dulce, como una roja manzana, observó en silencio a Inuyasha y decidió no despertarlo, se levantó sigilosamente, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Kagome, un tanto desesperada, no logró encontrar exactamente lo que quería, así que decidió despertar a su amado para que le vaya a buscar una deliciosa y dulce manzana roja.

—Inu... —lo movió un poco— Inuyasha, despierta, Inuyasha.

—Mmm Kagome —se fue despertando— Cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene el bebé? —se exaltó al pensar que su amada no se sintiera bien.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha —sonrió— Sólo... Sólo tengo un pequeño antojo.

— ¿Antojo? —pregunto algo confundido.

—Sí, es cuando yo deseo comer algo en específico y nada me lo podrá quitar —río levemente.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Deseo comer una manzana roja, que esté bien jugosa y que esté bien dulce —ella se relamió los labios de tan sólo pensar en la manzana.

— ¿Acaso no hay en la cocina?

—No, por eso deseo que me traigas una.

—Está bien, Kagome, lo que tú quieras.

Y así Inuyasha, en medio de la noche, salió a buscar una manzana roja y dulce para Kagome, cosa que no fue difícil de encontrar. Inuyasha recolectó unas cuantas y las llevó a casa donde Kagome lo esperaba ansiosa en la entrada. Ambos se sentaron e Inuyasha le entregó las manzanas, de inmediato Kagome cogió una y le dio una mordida, la cara de satisfacción y felicidad que tuvo Kagome en su rostro hizo que Inuyasha sonriera haciendo que haya valido la pena el buscar las manzanas.

Todo transcurrió normalmente para Kagome, quien se sentía feliz con cada antojo que tenía ya que Inuyasha la complacía en todo. Mientras que él padecía por dentro, la mayoría de noches se tenía que despertar para buscar comida para Kagome. En las mañanas sucedía una situación familiar; el pobre Inuyasha, al terminar el mes, pudo observar unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, todo este tema de los antojos lo había agotado un noventa por ciento, pero los resultado eran satisfactorios, la barriga de kagome se notaba aún más, ya era visible a simple vista y ella estaba feliz al igual que sus amigos y la anciana.

Inuyasha se acostó un rato a dormir en la parte trasera de su casa, tantos antojos ameritaban un descanso al aire libre; Inuyasha ya se comenzaba a dormir cuando de pronto Kagome lo volvió a llamar, a él no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

— ¿Qué deseas, Kagome? —preguntó un poco malhumorado.

—Pues, en realidad nada —se sonrojó un poco.

—Entonces ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Yo solo quería decirte que te amo y gracias por aguantar todos mis antojos, sé que te he dado muchas molestias con eso y sé que quieres lo mejor para el bebé pero yo de verdad...

Kagome nunca llegó a completar lo que decía ya que Inuyasha la calló con un dulce, tierno y apasionado beso, dándole a entender que no importaba, que él la seguía amando sin importar que cosas haga, todo por el bienestar de ella y su hijo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿qué tal? El romance no puede quedar fuera de un embarazo eh? Muchas gracias a Melanny por este hermoso cap! ¡Esperamos sus Reviews!**

* * *

**04/01/2014**


	7. El séptimo Mes por Edison Ruiz

**ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO BORRADO POR PETICIÓN DEL AUTOR.**


	8. El Octavo mes por Mandyvdiaz

**Declaimer: Inuyasha no nos pertenece. Este fanfic ha sido realizado por las chicas del GAZZIERO GUMI para celebrar el cumpleaños de Analú (Soyefimera)**

**Si quieres unirte al grupo sólo debes agregar a Claudia Gazziero a Facebook (Su perfil está en su profile)**

**¡Estamos encantados de conocer más gente! **

**¡Analú, esperamos que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

No había duda, estaba embarazada. KagomeHigurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: GazzieroGumi**

**Capítulo 8: El Octavo Mes por Mandyvdiaz**

El cielo estaba oscuro y la noche era fría. Como la mayoría de los días en el Sengoku. Escuchaba el canto de los animales afuera y el ronroneo de la brisa entre las plantas, incluso podría oler un poco del agua dulce del lago donde estaba su pequeña y acogedora cabaña.

Sí, todo era como cada día desde que había regresado de su época.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de amargura sentada en el futón.

Lo que en absoluto era común, es que ella estaba despierta de madrugada.

Había estado dando vueltas como loca, tratando de dormir, pero de ninguna manera la comodidad llegaba a ella. En su octavo mes de embarazo su barriga había alcanzado niveles descomunales de tamaño para su pequeño cuerpo y claro, eso hacía que a estas alturas dormir fuera todo un reto. Su bebé estaba casi listo para venir al mundo, se lo dejaba bien en claro el hecho de que ya no parecía caber en ella. Se veía así misma más como una pelota de playa con extremidades que una mujer embarazada.

Estaba sentada en el futón como una tonta porque ya se había resignado. Estaba de pésimo humor, sus hormonas a mil y no sabía si gritar o llorar.

_Maldita sea, quiero un puto helado._

Estaba demasiado estresada por la falta de sueño, tenía días sin dormir a pesar de que se sentía cansada todo el tiempo.

Entonces escuchó un ronquido. Profundo y sonoro.

A su lado, compartiendo el mismo futón, estaba Inuyasha como pocas veces lo ha visto en su vida.

Dormido. Profundamente dormido y parecía disfrutar su sueño como nunca, casi si veía de cerca podía verle la baba pegada a la almohada.

Frunció el ceño.

Siendo Kagome, probablemente en otra ocasión si hubiera enternecido y le acaricia la cara, le daría un besito tierno y le diría que lo quiere en silencio. **Pero NO**,_ ¡Esta noche no!_ Estaba más que molesta, estaba… estaba colérica. Lo miro de nuevo, con su bocota bien abierta echando todos los ronquidos que quería, mientras ella estaba modelando a la noche las peores ojeras que la historia alguna vez pudo haber visto, con un insomnio de muerte porque no podía respirar bien con la barriga y sus piernas dolían de estar tan hinchadas.

— ¿Inuyasha? — le llamó, intentado en vano despertarlo.— ¡Inuyasha! —intentó más alto, pero nada.

Lo removió un poco con la mano, pero nada. Estaba como muerto.

Kagomemás molesta que antes, se separó un poco de su lado, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó del futón y se quedó parada a unos pasos de él.

Lo vio dormir un momento y sintió que le entraba el diablo por los pies hasta el cuello. Claro que estaba dormido, el muy desgraciado la embarazo y cree que por darle un poco de atenciones ya todo estaba bien, pero no se trasnocha con ella, mientras tiene que sostener y empañar toda su energía para su bebé.

Sufrir los cambios de humor más drásticos que se haya visto, ni ella misma se reconocía a veces. Le dolía todo el cuerpo solo caminar cinco minutos, sus caderas estaban tan anchas que sus kimonos usuales no le quedaban, sus pies parecían dos grandes melones de lo hinchados que estaban, y sus senos pesaban tanto que creía que uno le explotaría en la cara en cualquier momento, además de comer como una salvaje, le daban antojos insufribles de cosas que en esta época no existían aún.

La bilis se le subió y bajo por la garganta, ¡Quería matarlo!

—¡Siéntate, idiota! — gritó a todo pulmón.

Un estruendo, un golpe y tierra y polvo por todos lados, y relleno de su ahora futón hecho pedazos por todos lados.

Ahora se sentía mejor con ella misma.

Inuyasha pegó un alarido de dolor, estaba estampado contra la tierra bajo la casa, y se había llevado futón y todo con él. Kagome lo único que podía ver era el enorme hueco en mitad de su cuarto.

No, debía admitir que se sentía un poco mejor.

— Arg… — gimió Inuyasha — Kag- Kagome, ¡¿Qué carajo?! — levantó la cabeza del agujero y miró la espalda de su esposa.

Kagome estaba abriendo el closet para sacar un nuevo futón y llevarlo de nuevo al piso, por lo menos para acostarse. Así fuera solo por hacer el ridículo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me lanzas el hechizo en mitad de la noche?! ¡Estás loca! — el hanyou ya había salido del agujero y de un salto estaba tras ella.

Cuando Kagome se giró con el futón en las manos, él se quedó callado, tenía cara de muerta… _¡De una muerte enojada con la vida misma y __**con él**__! (mas con sus bolas que otra cosa)_

Inuyasha se quedó helado, asustado de un salto y no se interpuso en el camino de Kagome, aun cuando veía que le costaba maniobrar con el futón. Su molestia ya la había visto antes, era la cara de una mujer que no quería ser cuestionada en nada porque si no, terminaría del otro lado del mundo de tantos conjuros que le lanzaría al mismo tiempo.

Vio como su mujer se sentó de nuevo en el futón y allí se quedó, dándole la espalda.

Miró el agujero en el piso, ahora tendría que arreglar eso más tarde. _Mierda_, ella tendría que estar en serio molesta para hacer eso.

— ¿Kagome? — susurró. Se acercó con lentitud hacia ella y tocó su hombro.

— ¡Inuyasha eres un idiota! — espetó de repente.

— ¡¿Pero qué hice?! ¡Estaba durmiendo!

— ¡Pues por eso mismo animal! — Inuyasha ahora sí que no la entendió en absoluto.

En estos meses de embarazo de Kagome, nunca había nada que no le sorprendiera, siempre había algo nuevo. Cambios de humor, antojos de cosas que no había en su época, amor apasionado de repente, y también odio repentino, entre otras miles de cosas. Pero probablemente este era el hecho más extraño… estaba seguro que esta vez, no había hecho _absolutamente_ nada para ofenderla.

— Esta vez… sí que te volviste lo…— cortó la palabra sabiendo que eso le traería mayores consecuencias. Así que intentó de otra manera, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo del sueño. — A ver, ¿Ahora de que tengo la culpa? Porque sinceramente no lo entiendo, Kagome.

Pero ella lo ignoro.

Entonces sintió el olor a lágrimas y corrió a colocarse frente a ella.

— ¿Kagome, te duele algo? —_ ¡ay joder, no sabía qué hacer!_

— ¡Estoy tan frustrada! ¡Tú estabas allí todo dormidote y echadote babeando mientras yo no puedo dormir un carajo! — gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Y quiero un puto helado!

— Ahhh… —y eso fue lo único que dijo.

Kagome siguió llorando mientras Inuyasha trataba de buscar una solución. Hasta donde había entendido ella quería dormir, pero quería que él no durmiera…_ ¿Era eso?_ La verdad es que pocas veces tenía un sueño tan profundo, normalmente estaba alerta, pero desde el embarazo de Kagome se sentía con sueño y cansado, ella alguna vez le había dicho que en su época estudios _de-no-sabe-qué-cosa-o-quien_ demostraban que los hombres también salen afectados del embarazo de sus parejas.

¡Claro que lo hacían! ¡Ellos son quienes aguantan tanta locura, a eso cualquiera lo cansa!

A la final llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no indagar mucho en la cuestión y sólo tratar de que Kagome durmiera para luego, el poder hacerlo también. Sabía que su nuevo cachorro los tenía llenos de felicidad, jamás en la vida se sintió tan dichoso como cuando su mujer se lo anunció pero al mismo tiempo le costaba creer que sería así de irreal. Cuando Miroku le contaba alguna de las locuras de Sango en su periodo de gestación, asumió que la mayoría era solo exagerando.

Ahora sentía que le debe una disculpa al pobre monje.

Inuyasha apretó el puente de su nariz, respiró profundo y se colocó al lado de Kagome, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo, ella solo gimoteaba mientras acariciaba su enorme barriga. El peliplateado coloco una de sus manos sobre el vientre donde estaba su cachorro y la otra el cabeza de la azabache, haciendo cariños entre sus cabellos para relajarla.

—Lo siento… voy a esperar a que duermas primero. ¿Sí? — sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo o no, solo abrazo con dulzura a Kagome.

—Yo también, es solo que estoy estresada… quiero dormir y no lo logro.

—Ya, sólo quédate tranquila.

—Soy una jodida bola de playa. — gimoteó. Pocas veces la escuchaba decir groserías, así que seguro está bien molesto.

—No sé qué es eso, pero yo creo que te ves bonita.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos y le pego un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

— ¿Si crees que estoy guapa? — a veces la ignorancia de Inuyasha la hacía sentir mejor.

Se puso todo colorado y desvió la mirada. Era mejor no indagar mucho en la cuestión, quizás decía algo que lo arruinara todo de nuevo. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Esperaron un largo rato. Aún estaba oscuro a pesar de que Inuyasha sabía que pronto madrugaria. Esta vez esperaría a que Kagome se durmiera bien, pero nada pasaba, ella seguía tan despierta como antes. Trataron de nuevo recostándose en el futón pero esta vez Inuyasha la abrazaba con fuerza y tenía su cara junto a la de ella, mientras aún acariciaba su vientre.

Éste era probablemente la noche más larga que había pasado, agradecía que no le provocara esto siendo humano, no creía tener la fuerza para sobrellevarlo.

Empezó a notar que Kagome dormitaba por fin, cerrando lentamente sus pestañas.

Agradeció con una plegaria, tomó una de las manos libres de su mujer, y como pocas veces empezó a besarla suavemente, sabiendo que eso la relajaba.

—Uhhh… gracias Inuyasha… —susurró bajito.

El no respondió nada, solo la continuó besando, pero esta vez en su cara con ternura, como ella hacía cuando él se sentía triste o mal, como cuando lo acompañaba en sus peores noches, siendo humano o con pesadillas que le atormentaban. ¿Cómo no hacer ese tipo de cosas por ella? Era la mujer de su vida, la mujer más importante, la madre de su hijo, su familia, Kagome lo era todo… Aunque lo mandara a sentar en mitad de la noche.

—Inu… —llamó. La voz era apenas un susurro.

—¿Uh?

—Te amo.

Inuyasha apretó sus labios contra los de Kagome, y la beso apasionadamente, siempre que le decía que lo quería no podía evitar hacerlo. Era importante para el que justo en ese momento Kagome supiera con claridad lo que sentía por ella. Se alejó de ella un poco y volvió a besar su frente.

Kagome se veía frágil y aun a pesar de que él se sentía revitalizado por el beso, ella tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio producto de largas noches anteriores despierta por su cachorro.

—Yo también… —sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, aún no se acostumbraba a decirlo, aunque fuera incompleto.

Kagome sonrió tranquila y entrelazo sus dedos entre las garras de él.

Creo que solo eso necesitaba para conciliar el sueño, y su pequeño cachorro también.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Awwg! Falta poco!

Deen sus Reviews miren que somos muchas!

03/01/2014


	9. El Noveno mes por Bren Martinez

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANALÚ (SOYEFIMERA).**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GRUPO SÓLO DEBES AGREGAR A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO A FACEBOOK (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE.**

**¡ESTAREMOS ENCANTADAS DE CONOCER MÁS GENTE!**

**¡ANALÚ, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES!**

* * *

No había duda. Estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: GazzieroGumi**

**CAPÍTULO 9: El Noveno Mes por Breen martínez**

Ya nada más le quedaban cuatro semanas para que naciera su bebé y saber finalmente si iba a ser niño o niña, pero de algo estaba segura, sería un lindo o linda hanyou, últimamente no había sentido las patadas habituales de su bebé y eso la preocupo, pero, Kaede la explico que era porque faltaba poco para que naciera, al saber eso se sintió aliviada y todavía más ansiosa, ¡Ya quería tener a su bebé en sus brazos!

Inuyasha observo a su mujer sentada con una sonrisa acariciando su vientre abultado, tan siquiera estaba feliz, por ahora.

¡Ese último mes iba a acabar con él! ¡Ni Naraku había logrado tenerlo así!

Estaba atento a cada cambio de humor o antojo de Kagome, ¿Por qué? Porque no quería terminar muerto antes del nacimiento de su cachorro. Ni siquiera podía saber que era peor, si los antojos, los cambios de humor o la ausencia de sueño por parte de su pareja… ¡Sí! Kagome Higurashi no había podido dormir muy bien en ese último mes, lo que hacía que no tuviera buen humor, ¡Y el pagaba los platos rotos!

Había ido a consultar con Miroku, para saber si él también había pasado por lo mismo o solamente era a él, pero, su amigo por desgracia, pasó por lo mismo, pero… ¡Él no tenía un collar! ¡No! Miroku era _libre, _y a veces lo enviaba por lo mismo.

Las gemelas, hijas de Sango pasaron caminando por dónde estaba Kagome y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kagome lucía cansada, últimamente se había estado cansando mucho, y necesitaba mucha ayuda, ¡Además de que su vientre no la dejaba hacer gran cosa! Pero, era terca y no sé dejaba ayudar por él, y el hanyou por ser buena persona, terminaba siempre enterrado en el suelo.

Observo cómo el sol se estaba metiendo, pronto se haría de noche y ambos tenían que volver a su hogar.

—Kagome —la llamo y ella volteo su rostro hacia Inuyasha

— ¿Qué pasa? —Sus ojos marrones lo examinaron, él también tenía ojeras, y ella sabía muy bien que era porque siempre le complacía todo lo que le pedía. Le sonrió —Ya tenemos que irnos, ¿Verdad? —Él asintió —Estoy cansada, ¿Me cargas?

Y ahí estaba aquella dulzura que rara vez Kagome mostraba, se agacho y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella se acurruco contra su pecho, era cierto que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo al cargarla, ella no pesaba lo mismo que hace tiempo, ¡Pero ni loco le diría! Además, era una bonita manera de estar cerca de ella y de su cachorro.

Inuyasha también esperaba con ansias que naciera su hijo o hija.

Llegaron a su casa y finalmente Inuyasha deposito a Kagome en el cómodo futón para que descansara, después de todo, siempre se despertaba en la madrugada a quejarse de que sus piernas tenían calambres y de paso, lo despertaba a él, ya era algo común.

Se recostó a su lado, lo único que les quedaba a los futuros padres era esperar a que naciera su primogénito.

Durmieron un largo rato, hasta después de la media noche, Kagome empezó a sentir dolores, unos dolores no muy comunes en ese mes, y luego una idea pasó por su mente ¡Su bebé finalmente iba a nacer! Estuvo a punto de sentarse, pero un dolor se lo impidió, de sus labios salió un quejido de dolor, el cual, alarmo al hanyou.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? —Se despertó finalmente alarmado, una mueca de dolor le hizo entender que no, ayudo a su mujer a reincorporarse.

—El bebé —pronunció la azabache con dificultad —y-ya viene —y de nuevo, una contracción la hizo gritar, Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y salió rumbo a la cabaña de Kaede, quién, la iba a ayudar con el parto.

— ¡Kaede! —El grito proveniente de Inuyasha la hizo sobresaltar y salir de la cama

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pero al ver la cara de Kagome pudo entender claramente porque él estaba así de alterado, — ¡El bebé! —Exclamo al momento que el hanyou depositaba a la sacerdotisa dónde Kaede le había señalado la semana pasada que estuvo platicando con ella sobre qué hacer si el bebé nacía en esas semanas. —Será mejor que salgas de aquí, Inuyasha. —Aconsejo —Y llama a Sango, ella dijo que quería ayudar.

Él hizo lo que Kaede le ordeno, cuando llego a la casa de la castaña y le dijo, ella salió corriendo rumbo a la cabaña de Kaede a ayudar a su mejor amiga con el parto. Miroku salió también y le dijo a Inuyasha que se relajara, que todo iba a estar bien, pero él no le creía nada, ¡Podía escuchar perfectamente bien los gritos de Kagome! Le estaban taladrando los oídos y en esos momentos maldijo tener buena audición.

Luego pudo percibir el olor a sangre proveniente de Kagome, podía escuchar perfectamente bien cómo Kaede y Sango le decían que pujara que faltaba poco, pero, para él todo eso se le estaba haciendo eterno. ¡Y lo peor del caso es qué no podía hacer nada! No podía ir y calmar los gritos adoloridos de su mujer, no, tenía que estar en la cabaña de Miroku y Sango, con los brazos cruzados, ¡Sin poder hacer absolutamente nada!

—Calma Inuyasha —volvió a repetir Miroku, en un intento fallido de que su amigo no perdiera el control, aunque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano lo haría

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —Estaba irritado de oír todo lo que estaban haciendo las mujeres en la otra cabaña. Se levanto del lugar dónde estaba sentado y empezó a dar vueltas, ¡Se estaba desesperando! Y más el simple hecho de que podía escuchar todo, absolutamente todo.

—Pareces que la pasas mal —comento poniéndole una mano en el hombro —Paciencia

—Keh—estaba por agregar algo más pero los primeros rayos de luz del sol se hicieron presente en la cabaña.

¡¿Ya había amanecido?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban atendiendo el parto?!

—Inuyasha, si sigues así todo se te va a hacer más largo el tiempo…

—Un llanto —pronunció el peli-plata interrumpiendo a su amigo. Sus orejas se movieron tratando de volverlo a escuchar, cuando, con más fuerza, se escucho el llanto de un bebé y él salió de ahí a la cabaña de Kaede, dónde, precisamente la anciana salía.

—Inuyasha, ya puedes pasar —lo que pronunció fue música para sus oídos y entro a toda prisa a la cabaña, dónde Kagome cargaba a un pequeño bebé

— ¡Felicidades! —Pronunció Sango y salió de ahí para darles privacidad

—Inuyasha, mira, es una niña —la azabache le ofreció a la bebé para que la cargara. Él pudo apreciar a su hija, una linda hanyou.

— ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Me gusta el nombre de Hikari —confesó Kagome — ¿Te gusta, Inuyasha?

—Sí —y siguió cargando a la bebé hasta que ella soltó un llanto en protesta de que tenía hambre. La azabache se sonrojo al comprender lo que su pequeña bebé quería, Kaede le había explicado todo eso, con algo de pena —porque se encontraba Inuyasha a su lado—, le dio de amamantar a su bebé.

Inuyasha podía jurar que era la escena más tierna que veía, finalmente, tenía una familia y lo más importante, todos los cambios de humor se acabarían y él volvería a estar en paz con su mujer. O eso esperaba.

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

¿Y? Quieren saber cómo será la hija de nuyasha y Kagome? ¿Quieren que continúe? Sólo nosotras lo sabemos... Aún así, manden sus reviews! La fiesta puede continuar! Muchos abrazos a todos y gracias por leer nuestras locuras!

03/01/2014


	10. El Primer Cumpleaños por Inochan-Uchiha

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO POR LAS CHICAS DEL GAZZIERO GUMI PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANALÚ (SOYEFIMERA).**

**SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL GRUPO SÓLO DEBES AGREGAR A CLAUDIA GAZZIERO A FACEBOOK (SU PERFIL ESTÁ EN SU PROFILE.**

**¡ESTAREMOS ENCANTADAS DE CONOCER MÁS GENTE!**

**¡ANALÚ, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES!**

* * *

No había duda. Estaba embarazada. Kagome Higurashi estaba embarazada del primer hijo de Inuyasha. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin poder creerlo. ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Por Dios, iba a tener un hijo con Inuyasha!

**EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE INUYASHA**

**Por: GazzieroGumi**

**Capítulo 11: El primer Cumpleaños por ****Inochan-uchiha**

Tomo delicadamente el pequeño brazo de su hija mientras; la mirada de envidia de Sango la observaba, InuYasha bufo por lo bajo ¿Cuándo Kagome dejaría en paz a su hija? La trataba como si un muñeca fuera, su hija no era débil para nada; InuYasha podía decir que hasta era más fuerte que él.

—Mujer, déjala en paz—. Gruño el Inu.

—Pero es que, mírala como se ve ¿No es linda? —La niña traía un vestido muy bonito con decoraciones de flores. —Quiero que se mire bien para la fiesta—Dejo en una pequeña silla de madera a la niña.

—No entiendo esas sandeces de ropa Kagome, deja a mi hija en paz. —Frunció el entrecejo confundido— ¿Fiesta? Kagome ni te atrevas a hacer una de esas cosas humanas a mi hija—Ordeno el malhumorado hibrido levantándose del suelo y tomando con rapidez a su hija.

— ¡InuYasha! Deja a Hikari en su lugar si le arruinas la ropa desearas no haber nacido—El hibrido murmuro algunas babosadas pero, de igual manera Kagome ni le hizo caso. —Gracias—Dijo al ver a su hija tranquilamente sentada en la silla.

—Kagome ¿no crees que te estas tomando muy enserio el cumpleaños? —Pregunto Sango un tanto preocupada.

— ¡Para nada! Mi hija debe de tener la mejor fiesta del mundo—hablo firmemente.

— ¡Keh! Que niñata más loca—murmuro saliendo de la cabaña.

— ¡Siéntate! —Grito Kagome dejando plasmado a InuYasha en el suelo—Sango Yo quiero la mejor fiesta del mundo: Globos, luces, pastel, regalos de todo. —Sango asentía aunque no le entendía.

—Mujeres las odio—InuYasha susurro levantando el rostro y después lo dejo caer de nuevo.

Oo0oooo0o0o0

Una pequeña niña de quizás aproximadamente un año, se divertía alegremente con el pastel que se encontraba en frente de ella. Hikari de cabello plateado; ojos ámbar y con la mismísima cara de Kagome cumplía años. InuYasha se encontraba en una esquina viendo como su hijita se divertía dejo escapar una risita.

—Tu hija es muy hermosa—halago el mojen Miroku— ¿Quizás cuando tenga 15 años tenga una cita conmigo?

— ¡Muérete Monje pervertido!

—Lo decía en broma —Le dijo conteniendo la risa. —Hikari es como mi sobrina InuYasha más ¿me crees tan capaz de tener algo con tu hija?

—Viniendo de ti monje nada me sorprende.

—Eres malo—Fingió tristeza Miroku.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hikari, feliz cumpleaños Hikari, Feliz cumpleaños Hikari, feliz cumpleaños… —Todos miraron a Kagome sorprendidos— ¡Ya queremos pastel! ¡Ya queremos pastel! Aunque sea un pedacito pero queremos pastel. —Termino de cantar aun con las caras raras de sus amigos— ¿¡Que!?

—Nada…—Dijeron en coro.

—Jiiifruru—río la niña al ver todos los presentes asustados.

— ¡OH! Mira que hermoso se ríe—Sango llego hasta Hikari tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Jiiifruru…

—Sin duda alguna se parece mucho a Kagome—Dijo sango tomando desprendidamente lo cachetes de la niña, recibiendo un manotazo en su cara—Pero el carácter no—Bufo enojada sobándose la zona afectada.

— ¡Keh!

—Keh—Todos se miraron entre si aquel sonidito se escuchó muy agudo para ser de InuYasha.

—No fui yo fue, la mocosa—Dijo orgulloso él Inu, arrebatándole la niña a Sango. —Vamos niña de nuevo ¡Keh! —La pequeña Hikari repitió igual que su padre.

— ¡NO! —Grito enojada Kagome—Ves lo que le enseñas InuYasha—Un aura maligna rodeo a Kagome— ¡Sango!

—S-si…

—Toma a Hikari— la aludida tomo a Hikari, alejándose unos cuantos metros de la zona de guerra. — Inuyasha ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Tonto! ¡Feo! ¡Siéntate! ¡Mira lo que haces! ¡Siéntate! ¡Eres de lo peor!

—Pobre InuYasha —Negó con la cabeza el monje—No entiendes a las mujeres.

—Tú cállate también monje pervertido. —Una gran mano se dirigió a la cara de Miroku golpeándolo fuertemente.

—Auchh…

—Odio los cumpleaños, ¡Maldita mujer! —Fue lo último que dijo al quedar desmayado.

—Sango creo que me pase esta vez.

—No querida se lo merecía

—buaaaa— Hikari lloro al ver a su padre tirado en el piso.

—Cálmate pequeña solo está durmiendo.

— ¡Durmiendo de dolor! —Susurro el monje

—Ya estuvo bueno ¡maldito monje!

¡Plass!

Otra cachetada para Miroku.

Las mujeres trataban de calmar a la pequeña niña, mientras los dos hombres se encontraban tirados en el suelo….

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

**Y continuamos con nuestras locuras, esta vez ha sido Inochan uchiha quien se lució. Lo hizo bien, verdad? Estaremos todas esperando sus comentarios! Y es en serio! jajaja**

* * *

03/01/2014


End file.
